Dushgor – Dwimmorlaik the Curse of Rohan
Dushgor - the Curse of Rohan Name: Dushgor (Dwimmorlaik) Title: Rukoth (Horse Master), The Curse of Rohan Origin: Variag in Khand Domains: rage, revenge, retribution, curses, messages, the breeding of the Black Horses Typical spells: fear, curses, influencing magic, rage The Dushgor is perhaps the most mysterious of all Nazgûlu, for there are few records of his past actions in the scholarly folios. In Rohan, however, this Nazgûl is more feared than anyone else, for he has been plaguing this kingdom for countless centuries, leading the Dark Lord's henchmen against the sons of Eorl. It is also known that he owns the largest and most powerful of the nine Morgul blades. Outside of Mordor Dushgor is worshiped like a god, especially by the human and half-human Variag-tribes. Main aspects of the Dushgor are revenge, retribution and as well, as the breeding of the black steeds. The secondary aspects are curses and the associated fear of curses by opponents. It is said that all the warriors and devotees who join the battle at his side, by his very presence, fall into a delusional bloodlust, fueled by inexplicable thoughts of revenge, rage, and anger. The Dushgor, fighting and sitting on his mount, is constantly issuing dark curses and, in addition to the aura of horror that clings to all nines, and he brings a fear of just these curses to his enemies. This aura also has a lasting effect on the enemy survivors of the battle and later drives them into madness. The faith Reasons for an Uruk’s belief in this Nazgûl The belief in the Dushgor is especially widespread among the Variag of Khand and has established itself over the millennia, especially in southeastern Murdur among the Uruku. The Dushgor was a great king of the Variag, and this folk of horsemen worshiped him even in his lifetime like a god and they swore him fidelity forever. So, the black steeds must also be honored because of this. All of the people swore to support the Dushgor to take revenge on the west. In the southeast of Murdur, at the border of Khand live many Uruk clans as well as many Variag-Uruk- and Variag-Troll-hybrid-tribes that do not break with this tradition. After only a few centuries these devotees have brought the faith into the north and west of Murdur and have converted many Uruku to their faith, especially with the aspects of revenge and retribution, because only this endless desire for revenge enables the Uruku to overthrow their enemy with bloodthirst. For them, this is the right way to get the Fitgnau. Distinctive features of believers The symbol of Dushgor consists of the head and neck of a black horse in the side profile with a red glowing eye. This symbol decorates mainly the clothes of the servants of Dushgor, which live on and at the plain of the Black Horses and in the tent-castle of Dushgor. In particular, the missions against Rohan the berserk-Nadaku among the believers decorate their armor and shields with the symbol. Likewise, they decorate themselves with long black horse hair. The followers are recognized by the fact that even in trivialities quickly fall from a cursing revenge into a hard-to-predict, wild berserker rage that is so strong and does not seem to end so that they must be locked in special cages. If it comes to a battle, these mad ones are carted in their cages in the front row and rushed as a chaotic and deadly nemesis on the opponents. The Uruk and his faith, and what he does for it The less combative cultists are constantly practicing cursing and they support, by witchcraft and by polarized tales, the devotees` desire for revenge. Every year and about two weeks after the gestation period, when many mares die of the incurable horse disease that was once brought to the East by the ancestors of the Rohirrim, the cultists gather around the burning pyre of mare carcasses for the "big culling", that symbolized the misery and shame that the western peoples had caused thousands of years ago. At this festival of a cult, called” Zer’Ghaash" the cultists point out to the followers that Dushgor, through his thirst for revenge, had the power to put an end to everything and so becomes more powerful to get with his followers closer to the Fitgnau. Wild, trance-like dances and staccato drum rhythms intensify the angry mood. At the end of the ritual, prisoners are sacrificed and eaten. The followers are also often on horse robbery, because by each robbed horse that is brought to the tent castle of the horse master, they rise in the favor of the upper cultists and in the favor of Dushgor. Structure of the cults Bos ‘Dushgor - the Cult of The Dwimmerlaik The cult of Dushgor is divided geographically, as well as its tasks, in two parts. Bos'dushgor-shapogataar - The Cult of the Dwimmerlaik-Avengers ''' The followers of this branch spend their lives in seeking revenge. Many followers of this cult have always started smaller attacks against Rohan. The followers are established warriors that enhance hatred and anger among their fellow combatants. Units led by a Dushgor's Shatraug are often suicide squads who fanatically try to defeat their targets, regardless of their own losses. These followers were always in charge of all battles against Rohan. Undoubtedly, these followers are also responsible for the fact that the Rohirrim always live in fear of Dushgor since they have been haunted for centuries. Of course, there are also followers of Dushgor who do not act directly against Rohan, even if they are few. The followers of the cult are always characterized by a thirst for revenge and hatred, which drives them to their goals, which they fanatically pursue. '''Bos'dushgor-rûk- The Cult of the Dwimmerlaik-riders This secession of the cult is a closed society about which not much is known. The cult can be found at a small base in the middle of the plain of black steeds, where it is fully devoted to the breeding of the black steeds. The black steeds are very special and only a few are allowed to ride them, as once the Shakh`bûrz himself, the Nine, or the Mouth of Sauron. The largest cult sites of the Dwimmorlaik riders are located on the plain of the Black Steeds in the Gorgoroth and mainly to the east of the "Paddock of Black horses" near to the campsite of Olbamarl, where there are also numerous stable-tents, and where the stolen horses intended for breeding are housed. The tent-castle of the Dushgor in Olbamarl stands directly on the border to the neighboring land of Khand and at the foot of the paddock, which is an approximately 35 square miles large, fenced plateau, where at present about 30 stallions Dushgors grow and live on the grassy areas, and which is very difficult to access. The entrance to the plateau is a wide tunnel that leads from the main stables of the tent-castle about 900 feet through the interior of the plateau and ends in a large gate with stables. Here is also the entrance to the cave-city of Olbamarl, which extends far into the interior of the plateau. The tent-castle itself is a unique building in Middle-Earth. It is a huge, multi-story yurt-castle. At first glance, it is thought to be made of regular brownish-gray tarpaulins, but in reality it is stony. Thousands of years ago, when the Dushgor set up his base there to stay near his black stallion, he gradually built the castle from peeled skins of stone-trolls hunted in the Shadow Mountains that were killed, skinned at night, then packed in a light-tight package and also at night was stretched over the yurt-scaffolding. At the first daylight, his castle then consisted of several stone layers in addition. The daily happenings within the castle and on and below the plateau are without exception characterized by the task of the breeding of the black steeds. For the followers bring constantly new mares. The stolen and sorted stallions are brought deep into the inland of Khand, where they are safe from the horse-disease and are ridden by the Variag. The mares are examined by experienced cultists and branded with the symbol Dushgor, if they are suitable for the breeding. If the mares are ready for the reproduction, they are led through the tunnel to the paddock so that the black stallions can get them for their reproduction. After about 11 months of gestation they are caught on the plateau by the followers and penned in the gate at the upper end of the tunnel. After the foal is there, it is examined. If it is a mare, it will be taken together with the mare to a gate outside the tent-castle to die there. If it is a healthy stallion, it will be kept by the cultists in the upper stables until it has no need for milk. The cultists also take care of the Black Steeds, which are well guarded in the main stables of Dushgor`s Castle. These Chosen Nine Stallions are brought to the Gorgoroth and the Plain of the Black Horses, to become strengthened by the High Magic of the Shakh'bûrz and awaiting their use for the Nâzgulu. A few cultists are on the hunt for the Mearas of the Rohirrim to steal them for breeding, in the belief that the contagion and thus the plague, called "zer", that clings to the black stallion will be extinguished. If that happened, Murdur would set up a whole equestrian-army with the "Blacks" to fight for the Fitgnau, but for now, only a few special persons are allowed to ride these horses. Proffessions and training Thrak Rarely do you find Thraku among the cultists. Rage for revenge, hateful speeches as well as curses out of pure undiscipline and rudeness against themselves, provide for a fast, but then also spectacular demise. The few who are in control for a long time are, on behalf of the eye, in search of the noblest horses for the breeding of the Blacks, or secretly build whole troops of "Cage-Uruku". Shatraug In the west and north of Murdur, mainly the Shatraugu influence the avenger-followers of the Dushgor, driving them into revenge and practicing curses. For the wisdom and teachings, they are accompanied by a few Dushatâru. Dushatar In the black steed breeding places and in the Uruk-clans and Variag-tribes in the east and southeast Murdur, who worship the Dushgor, it is mainly the Dushatâru who spread the wisdom and teachings of the Horse Master and influence the people. During the "Zer`Ghaash" they are additionally supported by the few Shatraugu of the tribes. Attitude towards the other cults Shatraug-Goth The faithful support the cult of the Witch King with awe, devotion, and admiration, for his exemplary terror and destructive power are desirable goals of the avenging followers of Dushgor Khamûl Ghânshal Although the magical abilities of the Eastling and his cultists are considered to be effective, the use of magic for Dwimmerlaik's followers only relates to the working of curses. Everything else is regarded as soft magical playing, because the true craft of the art of war has a higher priority to them. Burgûl-Goth ' The Cult of the Shadowlord is considered a suitable instrument of revenge, although the cultists of the Dushgor prefer the open confrontation, rather than the often-secretive assassinations of the Bos Burgûl-Goth. '''Maugoth-Mor ' Because the cult of the Dushgor knows that the Maugoth-Mor followers do not see them as a serious threat, they also have little to fear. But if there is actually a dangerous situation between supporters of the two cults, the later retaliation on the part of the Dwimmerlaik cult will be more drastic than usual. 'Ghadhûmûrzal ' Among the followers of Dushgor there are conflicting views on the cult of the Stained. On the one hand, from the perspective of some followers, the Fifth of the Nazgûl is supposed to be the source that has spread the plague of the steeds, which is transferable to other living beings and has brought misery. On the other hand, cultists of Dushgor see in the "epidemic cult" also the possibility to become masters over the "Zer" in order to finally provide a whole equestrian army with the "Blacks". How the cults continue to stand together, the future will show. '''Narkû-Mat The excessive “lust for life” is shared by the followers of Dushgor with those of the immortal. Otherwise, these two cults have nothing to do with each other. Quûral Trade and intrigue contradict clearly with robbery and open confrontation. Diplomacy and negotiations are frowned upon by supporters of the Dushgor, except for like-minded people. Mautark Discipline, obedience, loyalty, and military faithfulness are considered by the cult of Dushgor as useless when an Uruk knows what he has to do and what he is destined for.